When all goes wrong
by thecolorofmagic
Summary: First story in my Best at Loosing series, Aggiosaurus invade the ARC taking out 2 of its members... for good? New title for "Why Me?" Jess/Becker with some Abby/Connor. For the sake of my story, let's pretend that no characters have admitted their feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

**When all goes wrong**

* * *

"Another anomaly alert." Called out Jess Parker from her position at the A.D.D. as if the flashing red lights and the blaring alarm weren't enough to tell the entirety of the ARC that there was an anomaly in the aria. As Jess locked in on the coordinates Becker, Connor and Abby ran in to the central room already fixed with EMD's. Jess looked slightly confused and looked over at the team as she said, "It's here." No one missed the flash of panic in Jess's eyes as she clearly remembered the time the future beetles had crawled through an anomaly and almost taken her life.

"It's O.K. Jess; I'm going to lock it right now. Just every sit still and keep a watch to make sure nothing comes through, O.K." Connor reassured her before running off to the training room to lock the anomaly. Jess sat in her red chair staring at the A.D.D, waiting for something to come bursting through. Jess was so tense that she almost screamed when Connor came onto the screen and waved, with his face up against the camera. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, Jess turned to face the others and smiled to show that she was alright.

When she turned around to check on Connor she was met with a frightening scene. Connors body was slung against the far wall of the training room, and a crocodile-like dinosaur was pacing in circles around the wall, looking for a way out. "Connor! Connor!" she screamed into the comm. Abby was already running off to save Connor when Jess pushed back from the A.D.D and calmly stated "Abby, wait here. Becker, go and get an E.M.D's and meet us back here. We have a better chance against this thing is we work in a group.

Turning back around to her desk, Jess spoke her thoughts out loud. "If I can find the program Connor put on here I can find what sort of creature this is…, got it!" Jess faced Abby, who was the only one left in the central room, and said "It's an Aggiosaurus, the ancient relative of the crocodile, lived in the late Jurassic, that about all I can find." Still standing behind Jess, Abby looked over her shoulder and paled. "Jess," she whispered, "Look." The Aggiosaurus had sound its way to the door and was pounding its way out of the room. With a splintering thud the door gave way and the Aggiosaurus was free.

"Becker, Becker come in." Jess said into her comm. "Becker, the creature has burst out of the training room; I repeat it is out of the training room. Be careful, and stay warm." She looked over at Abby and winced, hoping she hadn't heard her tell Becker to stay warm. She would never understand what it was about that man that made her do the most ridiculous things. Thankfully, Abby was still concentrating on the spot where Connor lay unconscious on the floor.

"Jess, I've found it but I don't think it's seen me yet." Becker whispered in reply a few moments later. Watching as Becker snuck around the corner to aim at the Aggiosaurus, Jess gasped when she saw the creature sniff the air hand turn its head towards Becker. The Aggiosaurus pinned Becker under its claws, blood ran from Becker's chest. Raising the EMD from the point where it was pressed into his bleeding chest, Becker shot the creature five times in quick succession, the force from the blast throwing the Aggiosaurus off him.

When Jess saw this she said, "Abby, we have to get medical help down there for both of them, and we have to lock the anomaly before anything else comes through. The Jurassic has many dinosaurs of the worst dinosaurs that we would never want in here, not that we want any things in here, not that Rex is a bad dinosaur but," "Jess, I know, and you're rambling." Commented Abby before she left to get the anomaly locker.

"I hope Becker's alright..." Jess whispered to herself as Abby left.

* * *

I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection-Thomas Payne

* * *

**A.N/ As always, reviews are welcome, I need 5 before the next chapter goes up, so those of you who like this and want to read more…REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ I want to send a thank you to Scotsfangirl for being my first (and only) review. :) I guess I lied about the 5 review rule, enjoy the story  
**

* * *

Jess sat staring at the ADD, knowing that she should be doing something to help, but not knowing what due to a lack of field training. Settling for calling a medic for Becker (not Connor, who she had completely forgotten about due to an infatuation with a certain ARC captain) and hurrying down to be by his side, she ran down to the training room faster than usually possible while wearing heels. Jess crouched by Becker's side, hoping and praying for him to be alive and well as she felt his wrist for a pulse.

"Jess move back!" Abby shouted as she thundered into the training room, furiously unfastening the clasps on the anomaly locking mechanism's case. Growling in frustration and looking up at Jess, Abby asked "How do you work this thing? I never bothered to learn because Connor always…" she trailed off as she looked over at Connor. Both Jess and Abby seemed to remember for the first time that Connor was hurt and in the room. Abby rushed to Connor's side, the anomaly locker forgotten on the ground for Jess to pick up and use.

As Jess carefully took the locker out of its case, a small team of medics arrived. Concerned looks covered their faces as they looked down on Becker and Connor. Jess locked the anomaly with little to no trouble and swiftly joined the medics by Becker's side. She looked directly into the eye of medic leader and said "He will be ok." To which the medic replied, "I don't know honey, these marks on his chest are pretty deep, he may have some broken ribs and," "No." Jess interrupted. "You didn't hear me. I said he will be Ok. It wasn't a question, it was a fact, and it is your job to make it come true. Please."

The frustration that came pouring out in the beginning of the beginning of the speech had melted by the end, and turned into a shower of tears. Abby pulled herself away from Connor, who was also being worked on by medics, and put an arm around Jess's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Both Becker and Connor were taken away on stretchers, leaving the two girls to comfort each other.

When Jess finally stopped sobbing she looked over at Abby and said "We should get that Aggiosaurus back through, before anything else goes wrong. In a very anti-climactic way, Jess and Abby worked together to unlock the anomaly, push the Aggiosaurus back through, and relock the anomaly. When all was said and done, Jess and Abby both speed-walked to the infirmary, not walking because they couldn't bear to be away, not running because they weren't ready to admit they had crushes on these men and needed to be there NOW. So they both speed-walked, trying to cover the fact that they were, and pretending to ignore that the other was too.

And if they had been paying closer attention to the anomaly, they would have noticed the single Meganeura that slipped through the anomaly earlier, and now watched them from its perch on the ceiling.

* * *

Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow. It empties today of its strength.-Corrie Ten Boom

* * *

**As always, review, review, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ This chapter is a setup for the Jess/Becker confrontation. Thanks to jsam369 ideas for this chapter and the next one too :)**

* * *

Jess and Abby reached the informatory in record time. Both trying to look nonchalant, they practically got down on their knees and begged to see Becker and Connor. Since Becker and Connor were unconscious and in the intensive care unit, Jess and Abby were told to "Stop wasting time and get back to work" by an unenthusiastic nurse who pointed them to the nearest door. When Jess and Abby refused to go they were literally thrown out by one of Becker's soldiers and were told not to come back until the men were healing and fully conscious.

Jess felt defeated on the long walk back to the ADD. Hardly a word was passed between her and Abby; both were too lost in thought at what must be happening back in the informatory. When they made it back to the operations Abby stopped Jess and said "Meet me for lunch, ok?" Jess smiled and nodded, relieved that Abby had a plan to get in to the hospital.

She was sitting in her chair by the ADD and moving things around on the screen, but her mind was elsewhere. "You must have something on your mind, Jess." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see the sarcastic smirk of Lester peering down over her shoulder. "Why would you say that?" she replied, trying her best to look nonchalant. "I may not be an expert on computers, but I don't think that drawing squiggly lines with the mouse does anything." Jess racked her mind for an excuse about what she was doing, but all she managed to say was "Sorry."

"Jess," Lester started on a spiel. "I know that we had an incursion today, and I understand that it scared you. You could have almost died like last time, and you have done nothing that you should be ashamed of. What's important now is that you get your head back in the game and protect the world from future incursions." Jess stared at Lester. That speech made it seem like he almost cared… no, he was just trying to get her to work. To prove her point, Lester whispered "And if you work hard enough, I might see to letting you into the hospital." Lester turned on his heel and walked away before he could see Jess turn a bright red. Maybe Lester _is _nicer than he lets on…

Jess turned back to the computer and started filling out the paperwork for that day's anomaly. The paperwork, it never seemed to end. She pushed away her daydreams of Becker and happily awaited her lunchtime chat with Abby.

* * *

"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle."-Plato


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Huzzah, school is out which means faster updates! I have a few ideas for later in this story, but they are kind of unconnected, so if at any point this seems a bit too random let me know. I don't do random. Although, I did not win the 'I don't do random' award in my orchestra, that was Amber**

* * *

Medics hovered over the unconscious form of Captain Hilary Becker, harsh white lights beating down on the backs of their heads as they hunched over to study him. A separate team bandaged and casted Connor who woke up not long ago and has had 14 stitches and cast put on his broken arm bones. When Abby and Jess burst in the doctors didn't even glance up from their work, the patients were in too critical condition for them to be distracted. That didn't stop Connor from turning to watch Abby and Jess survey the scene, and split off to each find the man she cared about.

When Jess first caught sight of Becker, she stood shocked. This was her brave Captain lying pale and unconscious in front of a team of doctors. She had never seen Becker looking so weak, and frankly, it scared her. As she got over the initial shock of seeing Becker like that one of the doctors straitened up and noticed Jess for the first time.

"That's about all we can do for him." The doctor explained as if the word "that" meant anything to Jess. "All he needs now is rest, and when he wakes up he should be almost fine."

"He should be almost fine? What do you mean by almost?" asked Jess who was, in truth, afraid of the answer.

"Well, Becker is suffering from a severe concussion, as well as many broken ribs, so he is going to have some major pain and not to mention confusion and memory loss. Don't be alarmed if he's not himself for a few days." The doctor explained. "You can go in and wait with him, even though he probably won't wake up soon. I understand how much he means to you." At the last comment a blush crept up Jess's cheeks. Was her affection for Becker so obvious that even this nameless doctor could tell? Thinking back on it, she did almost sprint into the room to see him, but it was embarrassing all the while. And why couldn't Becker pick up on the hints when the rest of the world could.

Jess realized she had been standing there with her mouth open, staring at the doctor for quite some time, so she just whispered a thank you and hurried into Becker's room.

* * *

The room that Becker had been moved into during her chat with the doctor was white and well lit, like all hospital rooms. Becker lay in the middle on a moveable hospital bed with various wires and tubes attached to his arms. _Even drugged and concussed he looks great._ Jess thought to herself. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and studied Becker's face while trying not to feel like a creeper. His brow was creased like he was contemplating some higher level thoughts, and he mumbled in his sleep before opening an eye and coming into an almost full consciousness.

Becker looked up at Jess and sighed. "Jessica, why are you here?" he mumbled half-consciously. "No need to sound so upset about it." Jess countered defensively. "I was in the general proximity and decided to stop by and see how you were doing and I got an update from the doctor and came in to see you and you happened to wake up, but I didn't go out of my _way_ to see you, I just happened by and I'm rambling again aren't I?" she trailed off sheepishly. "No, no, keep talking. I like it. What did the doctor say about me?" Becker looked much more alert now that Jess gave him something to concentrate on.

"Well, I came in and the doctors were all around you and you were in a different room and one of them looked up and said 'that is all we can do' and I still don't know what 'that' is but anyways he said that you have a concussion and broken ribs and you will probably not be yourself and he let me in because apparently my affections for you are way too obvious and I didn't say that last bit out loud, did I?" A fierce red blush painted itself on Jess's face when she realized that she had vocalized her crush to the Captain _out loud_ and _to_ him. Becker just stared at Jess, not sure what to do with himself and wishing that he could just get up and walk away.

Before Jess could say anything else mortifyingly stupid, Becker reached over and grabbed her arm, the action making Jess look up at him. "Please," he said, "Don't be embarrassed. I just want you to know that I feel the same, but with work and everything…" Becker trailed off and picked back up again, "I just don't want anything to be weird between us…"

"Nope, no weirdness here. Why would anything be weird, I mean I know that I am weird but nope, no weirdness here." As she said her incredibly weird sentence, her ears were ringing with what she had just heard. 'I feel the same'. That's what he said. She could barely contain her excitement, but her hopes came crashing down when she remembered what the doctor had said. 'He won't be himself' Yup, got that right. Becker probably didn't even know who he was talking to. _He probably thinks that I am Sarah or something. But those words were directed at me. I can just ask him later, but until then… _Jess let the smile creep back onto her lips as she looked down at the now sleeping captain. With a smile too large for her small mouth she stood up and almost skipped back to the ADD with one phrase ringing in her head,

_He likes me, He likes me, He likes me, He likes me, He likes me!_

* * *

"Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come, Whispering 'it will be happier'..." –Alfred Tennyson

* * *

**AN:/ As always, reviews make the world go 'round**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ This is a fun chapter, I hope Jess likes roller coasters (The emotional kind, of course)**

* * *

Jess Parker was so lost in her own world that she didn't realize that Abby and Emily had walked up behind her to pick her up for lunch, and she actually jumped when Abby's voice asked, "Jess, are you coming?" Looking only slightly embarrassed, Jess followed her two friends to the roof where they normally ate lunch. The second the three friends stepped out into the sunshine Abby turned around to face Jess and said "Okay, spill. What happened between you and Becker? And don't say nothing, I saw your face when you left the informatory."

Jess looked at the accusing face of Abby and her entire encounter came pouring out of her mouth. She was just so excited to tell someone that Becker had confessed some sort of feelings to her that her sentences came out in a random jumble. "Well, I was there and so were you and I went into the room with Becker and I told him what the doctor said and I accidentally let it slip the part where the doctor could tell that I liked him and he just said 'oh, I like you too' and then I had to leave but I was so-"

"Jess, Breath!" commanded Emily when Jess came to a relative stopping point in her story.

"Yah, were happy for you and all, but there's no reason to make yourself pass out just to tell us a story." Abby added. Jess looked down at her untouched sandwich in mock shame, still smiling at the thought of Becker actually liking her. She than looked up with a devilish look on her face and said, "What about your visit with Connor? Was it anywhere near as exiting?"

"That's none of your business!" Abby hissed back. "And anyways, he was sleeping the entire time, so we never actually had a conversation. And don't you have better things to be doing besides pestering me? Shouldn't you be waiting for Becker to wake up, now that you like each other and what-not?" "Oh, oh yes, I should, shouldn't I? What if he's awake and-" Abby and Emily didn't get to hear the last bit of her sentence because the door to the roof had closed behind her.

* * *

Jess hesitantly opened the door and was met with the reliving sight of Becker sleeping. She hadn't missed him. Pulling a chair up next to Becker's bed, Jess sat down next to him and pulled out her mobile, hoping to get some paperwork done as she sat and waited for Becker to wake up, even though she was technically still on lunch break. As she flipped through the electronic versions of the half filled out papers, Becker's sleeping voice brought mind back to the hospital room. Jess couldn't understand all of what he was saying, but t sounded kind of like " Love… Izzy… Need… Her…"

As soon as Jess heard the words her heart broke. Did the conversations that she had earlier with him mean nothing? Or was he just so drugged that he completely forgot about this woman 'Izzy'? Before a tear had a chance to fall, Becker woke up and looked over at Jess, a look of confusion on his face. "Jess, how long have you been here?"

Jess decided to answer honestly, what was there to lose anyway? " I was here for a while when you first came, but I left to have lunch and came back." She hoped that her response about lunch didn't seem selfish and drive him farther away.

He didn't seem to notice though, and just went on with his train of thought. "I had an odd dream. Can you explain it to me?" Becker asked her sincerely, but Jess responded harshly. "Not if it's about that Izzy girl! Who is she anyways?" Jess accused.

Becker looked confused, but only for a moment. "Izzy, you mean my dog? I could have sworn I was dreaming of Sara Page, but… There was that part where I was telling my neighbor that I needed her to feed my dog, but that was later. Can you tell me what happened earlier? I felt like I was awake during that part of the dream? "

Jess felt like a slight weight had been lifted off her chest. Izzy was a dog, not a lover. She obliged and told him about how he confessed his love to his dream girl in front of her, and when she did he turned a dark shade of red. "That was you? Oh god, I thought it was- never mind, but it was only you here, right?" He mumbled half to himself. "Yes, the doctor stepped out for a bit." Jess replied, her heart fearing his answer to her next question. "But who did you think I was?"

"I had a dream," he started, "And it was Sara Page standing in my hospital room. She said that she liked me and I confessed back… that wasn't you, was it? Please, don't get the wrong idea, I don't like you. That wasn't meant to be said to you, can you please just forget it?" By the end of his short story Becker was falling back asleep.

He didn't see the tear fall down Jess's face, and he didn't her hear say "Anything for you" as she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

"One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside."  
― John Lennon

* * *

**AN:/ Uggg that was horrible! Sorry this is written so badly, I had to rewrite it 3 times after I lost the story 3 times and I ended up getting kind of frustrated with it. I don't know where the story should go next, so suggestions as well as reviews are welcome **


End file.
